Sweet Memory With You
by Auctor Mulieri
Summary: Sisi lembut seorang Madara, pre-generation ficlet. Just fluffy things about family stuff between Madara and Izumi yang terekspos dari sudut pandang keduanya. Rating dari T hingga M, tergantung ide. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a some short ficlet of Madara and my other OC Izumi. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Memory With You ****© Lazuardi Loo**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Touch"**

**by Lazuardi Loo**

.

.

.

.

Bagi Izumi, menikah dengan seorang Madara adalah cobaan sekaligus berkah. Cobaan, karena ia harus sabar dan lapang dada menyikapi sikap sombing-keras kepala-semaunya sendiri-_bossy_-dan seabrek sikap seorang pria congkak. Tipikal pria-pria tulen. Disamping itu ia punya catatan mengenai betapa buayanya ketua klan tersebut – hampir semua wanita cantik di distrik Uchiha pernah ia tiduri, dan diberi harapan kosong, tentu saja. Tak jarang Izumi mendapati dirinya jadi bahan gunjingan beberapa wanita Uchiha – mungkin iri – saat tahu bahwa gadis yang dinikahi ketua klan itu bukanlah seorang Uchiha, dan yang kedua, bahan cibiran. Berkah, karena semenjak ia menjadi seorang Uchiha, hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Ia menjadi orang kedua dihormati setelah Madara, dengan sejumlah pelayan pribadi dan kehidupan mewah.

Dan sebagai Nyonya Uchiha, istri dari ketua klan, hanya ialah satu-satunya yang mengetahui sisi lembut seorang Madara.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali Madara-_sama_," sambut seorang pelayan saat Madara baru saja tiba.

"Hn," ia hanya melengos, sementara wanita Uchiha itu mengekorinya hingga menuju kamar, barangkali ia dibutuhkan. Sesampainya di kamar, Madara terdiam melihat kamarnya sepi. Ia merasa ada yang hilang. Ya, istrinya.

"Dimana Izumi?" tanyanya dengan posisi memunggungi wanita berusia paruh baya tersebut.

"Ah, Izumi-_sama_ sudah tiga hari ini pergi keluar dan pulang sore, Madara-_sama_," jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"KEMANA DIA?" sentak Madara, memandang wanita Uchiha itu dengan mata _sharingan_-nya.

"Soal itu, saya kurang tau, Madara-_sama_. Mungkin Satou lebih tahu," sahutnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Panggil Satou!"

"B-baik," wanita itu berlalu, lalu memanggil Satou yang sedang memasak. Satou berlari dengan langkah setengah berlari menuju kamar pemimpin klan tersebut, kemudian menghadap pada pria berambut panjang yang kini memunggunginya.

"Dimana Izumi?"

"Saya tidak begitu tahu dimana Izumi-_sama_, Madara-_sama_..."

Madara berbalik, memandangnya dengan wajah dingin dan mata yang memunculkan tiga tomoenya.

"Kau itu pelayan pribadinya!" sentak Madara dengan berang.

"B-beliau mengatakan bahwa ia hanya berlatih sedikit karena bosan," Satou mengkerut, menjauhkan kepalanya yang kini tak begitu jauh dari tubuh Madara, mengkerut takut.

"Berlatih? Dan dia tak memberi tahu dimana ia berlatih?"

"I-ya, Madara-_sama_," Satou menunduk dengan badannya yang bergidik, ketakutan.

"Tch," Madara mendecih kesal.

Padahal ia baru saja sampai, tapi Izumi sudah tak ada di rumahnya. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, menyimpan gunbainya di sudut ruangan, dan duduk di atas tatami dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar buruk. Tubuhnya lelah, dan ia merasa mengantuk. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah Izumi, tapi istrinya malah menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia bangkit berdiri, melepas pakaiannya dan melangkah menuju _ofuro_. Ia berharap sensasi air panas bisa sedikit menenangkan urat-uratnya yang tegang karena kesibukannya mengatur perang dan kesibukan klan lainnya.

Ia merendam setengah wajahnya, berharap Izumi ada disebelahnya, karena wanita itu selalu tahu cara untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Saat itu ia mendengar pintu _shoji_ dibuka. Ia membuka salah satu matanya, dan siluet itu tak asing baginya.

"Kudengar ada yang mencariku sambil marah-marah tadi~" suara lembut itu mengusiknya.

"Darimana kau?" katanya ketus, melihat sosok istrinya baru saja datang padahal ia mencarinya sedari tadi.

"Hanya sedikit beralatih dan jalan-jalan," senyum wanita itu begitu lembut. Satu per satu kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki _ofuro_, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Buruk," sahut Madara dingin. Izumi tertawa melihat wajah cemberut suaminya yang kekanak-kanakkan. Ia tahu Madara marah padanya karena ia menghilang saat Madara baru saja pulang. Satou menjelaskannya saat ia baru saja datang.

Izumi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami, sementara kedua tangannya membelai bahu Madara, memberikan sebuah pijatan yang agak keras karena tubuh Madara tak akan merasakan pijatan lembut mengingat otot-otot di tubuhnya yang besar dan keras.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Izumi lembut.

"Begitulah," suara Madara terdengar melunak. Ia membiarkan istrinya memijatnya, karena saat ini memang itulah yang ia butuhkan. Pijatan dan belaian lembut dari istrinya. Entah kenapa, sentuhan telapak tangan wanitanya selalu berhasil membuat seorang Madara yang bengis bisa jatuh seketika, tunduk dalam kebaikan dan pesonanya. Hampir 15 menit ia membiarkan tangan-tangan itu memijatnya. Ia memang merindukan sentuhan ini. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kebisuan selama beberapa lama, dan yang terdengar saat ini hanyalah suara kecipak air mengisi keheningan tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf karena tak ada saat kau mencariku, ya?" Izumi merubah posisinya agar berhadapan dengan Madara. Saat itu ia merasakan pipinya memanas melihat senyum lembut sang istri yang seketika membuat sendinya melemas.

"T-tak apa..." sahutnya pendek.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum..." Madara menggeleng. "Sepertinya sehabis ini aku akan tidur saja. Aku lelah."

Izumi menganggguk. Wanita lembut itu menggosok beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan lembut, tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangan Madara tertuju padanya. Madara terdiam memandang istrinya yang jelita. Di dalam imajinasinya, ia hanya membayangkan sosok itu bisa segera ia bawa ke atas _futon_ untuk ia nikmati tiap sentinya. Saat itu, Izumi memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa Madara-_kun_?"

"Eh, a-a-apa?"

"Wajahmu tampak memerah," Izumi tertawa kecil, sementara Madara yang tersadar, mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Izumi menggeleng melihat sikap suaminya, lalu beranjak bangkit dari _ofuro_.

"Ayo keluar, nanti kau masuk angin. Katanya kau mau tidur?" Tifa mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk tanpa malu-malu di hadapan suaminya. Oh ayolah, mereka suami istri dan sudah tahu rasanya malam pertama sehingga Izumi merasa tak ada yang salah jika suaminya melihat ia bertelanjang ria saat mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"B-baik, kau duluan saja Izu-_chan_. Aku menyusul," ucap Madara, mengendalikan diri agar hidungnya tidak melelehkan cairan merah.

"Baiklah. Cepat keluar ya," sosok Izumi pun menghilang dibalik _shoji_. Madara melangkah keluar dari ofuro, lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia memakai pakaian sehari-harinya – sebuah jubah panjang berlambang Uchiwa di belakang punggung dengan kerah tinggi – lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Izumi telah mengenakan _kimono_ ungunya, dan tampak duduk di atas _futon_.

"Oh, ayo tidur. Kau mengantuk kan?"

Entah kenapa, Madara hanya bisa mengangguk polos, menurut. Ia duduk di atas _futon_, lalu memandang istrinya.

"Ayo tidur," Izumi merebahkan tubuhnya, dan Madara menurut tanpa komentar. Saat itu ia bisa mencium samar-samar aroma mawar dari tubuh istrinya, aroma khasnya. Ia menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah Izumi, memandangnya dengan pandangan manja dan setengah menuntut, dan saat itu Izumi mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu, Izu-_chan_~"

Izumi terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat, lalu ia menyampingkan tubuhnya, "oh ya, aku lupa mengelus rambutmu."

Ya, itu yang selalu Izumi lakukan saat Madara ingin tidur. Madara memiliki masalah dengan pola tidur, dan selama empat bulan terakhir, masalah tidurnya terselesaikan karena Izumi berhasil membuatnya bisa tertidur dengan mudah dengan cara : membelai kepalanya hingga tertidur.

Dan ini, adalah salah satu dari sisi Madara yang tak pernah orang tahu. Bahkan Izuna sekalipun. Sisi lembut dan manja seorang Madara yang hanya ditunjukkan pada istrinya.

~oOo~

TBC

**Purbalingga, 17 Juni 2014 **

**11. 04 WIB**

* * *

**What have I done with Madara? Ini hanya sisi kelembutan seorang Madara, saya kira, hahah~**

**Ada beberapa ficlet lagi sepertinya**

**RNR minna?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just some short ficlet of Madara and my other OC Izumi. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Memory With You © Lazuardi Loo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Insiden Tak Disengaja"**

**by Lazuardi Loo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagian perbatasan sebelah selatan mulai diserang, Madara-_sama_," ucap Katashi sembari menunjukkan beberapa titik di atas peta yang cukup besar di atas permukaan meja berkaki rendah tersebut.

"Tampaknya ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengkhianati perjanjian," Toshiro memberitahu.

"Kita memang tak bisa berdiam diri, tapi wilayah selatan adalah wilayah cukup jauh dari distrik kita. Jika kita memang memutuskan untuk berperang, buat perjanjian dengan mereka. Aku tak suka dengan permainan perang diam-diam seperti itu. Sangat tak jantan," Madara melipat tangannya ke dada. "Bagaimana dengan para tetua?"

"Mereka mengembalikan keputusan kepadamu, Madara-_sama._"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gunakan elang tercepat kita dan kirimkan surat pada mereka mengenai pernyataan perang. Kalau mereka menerimanya, tentukan tempat dan siapkan semua persediaan kita!" Madara memandang Katashi, menggebrak meja. "Cepat suruh Eiji melakukannya!"

"Baik, Madara-_sama_!" Katashi beranjak dengan terburu.

"Toshiro, minta yang lain untuk mempersiapkan persediaan. Senjata, medis, pil makanan, semuanya! SEGERA!"

Izumi terdiam memandangi ketiga pria yang kini sibuk dengan urusannya. Sudah tiga jam ia menemani Madara membicarakan masalah penyerangan yang dilakukan klan Sarakushi. Yah, beginilah pekerjaannya semenjak menjadi istri seorang ketua klan. Ia hanya bisa menunggu, menemani suaminya begadang semalaman membicarakan ini itu sementara ia jadi pendengar setia. Padahal saat dulu ia masih di klan Kouki, ia selalu terlibat sebagai salah satu orang yang membicarakan strategi perang dengan dua orang pria lainnya. Dan kini, siapa dia di mata Uchiha? Tak lebih dari sekedar istri seorang ketua klan.

Ia benci mengakui, bahwa ia sangat tak menyukai kondisi dimana ia tak bisa (lebih tepatnya tak didengarkan) membantu klan Uchiha membicarakan masalah perang.

_Dan, Madara-kun melewatkan jam makan siangnya lagi._

Ia beranjak berdiri, melangkah ke dapur. Setelah menyiapkan beberapa hidangan – semangkuk _donburi_, _inarizushi_ dan teh hijau – ia kembali dengan sebuah baki di tangannya. Saat ia kembali, Izumi terpaku memandang keadaan Madara. Dilihatnya sosok ketua klan tersebut memijat pelipisnya, tampak pusing. _Washitsu_ tampak telah kosong saat ia melangkah masuk. Ia meletakkan baki itu di meja, lalu menyentuh bahu Madara.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Madara sarkatis. Izumi tersenyum. Ia tahu betul siapa suaminya saat pria tersebut pusing atau _bad mood_. Izumi mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu kau pusing tapi kau tak boleh melewatkan makan siangmu," Ia menyodorkan baki itu dengan tatapan lembut, "ayo makan. Kau pasti lapar kan? Semalam kau mengerjakan banyak laporan sampai melewatkan makan malam, dan tadi pagi kau juga hanya makan sedikit."

Madara memandang mangkuk itu dengan tak bernafsu. Malas. Ia memandang Izumi dengan tatapan sebal.

"Jangan bilang kau tak suka. Aku bahkan membuat _inarizushi_ untukmu! Ayo dimakan," Izumi mulai agak kesal karena Madara mulai bersikap kekanakan.

"Aku malas."

"Ayolah, kau bisa sakit jika kau selalu melewatkan jam makanmu. Sini aku suapi," Izumi mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit sebuah _inarizushi_ untuknya, "aaaa..."

Madara menutup mulutnya seperti anak kecil yang menolak makan. Izumi masih menyodorkan makanan itu dengan sumpitnya, dan akhirnya mau tak mau Madara pasrah, karena entah mengapa perutnya tiba-tiba memberontak saat mencium aroma makanan tersebut. Ia menerima suapan dari Izumi dan mengunyah.

_Masakan Izumi selalu enak seperti biasanya, _batin Madara sembari menelan.

"Nah, apa susahnya sih?"

"Aku tadinya malas makan Izu," ia masih mencebik dengan wajah merengut.

"Nah, sekarang kalau kau malas, biar aku yang menyuapimu. Sini..."

"Tidak, tidak. Biar aku makan sendiri saja," Madara mengambil sumpit dari tangan Izumi, lalu mengangkat mangkuknya dan kemudian mulai makan. Saat mangkuk tersebut tampak kosong tak bersisa, Izumi tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, Madara-_sama_," Tifa mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan meletakannya di baki, "kau mau tambah?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '-_sama'_, aku tak suka," ia memandang Izumi dengan serius.

"Lho, kenapa? Maksudku _kan_, aku menghormatimu sebagai ketua klan juga, sama seperti Uchiha yang lain," Izumi menggeleng tak paham, lalu beranjak berdiri, memanggil salah seorang pelayan untuk membawa baki itu ke belakang.

"Kalau kau memanggilku seperti Uchiha yang lain, lalu apa spesialnya dirimu untukku?" tanya sang suami jujur. "Panggil aku seperti biasa."

"Sejujurnya aku tak enak," Izumi duduk di sebelahnya, "entah kenapa, terkadang aku pribadi masih segan padamu, sebagai ketua klan Uchiha, orang yang ditakuti banyak klan, dan berstatus suamiku."

Madara menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Izumi, lalu melumat bibirnya dengan cukup ganas, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bibir tipis tersebut dan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Wajah Izumi memanas memandang wajah tampan tersebut, terpaku.

"Kau adalah istriku, jadi perlakukan aku sebagai suamimu, kekasihmu, dan orang yang kau cintai, kau mengerti?"

"I-iya..."

Madara tersenyum kecil, mencubit kecil pipi Izumi. "Kau selalu terlihat lucu saat memerah."

"Ma-Madara–_kun_..." Tifa menunduk malu. Madara tertawa lebar, memeluk istrinya.

"Kenapa kau harus malu-malu sih?"

Izumi melepas pelukan pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut, lalu dengan sedikit nakal, ia menangkup wajah Madara dengan jemarinya dan mencium bibir pria tersebut,lebih liar dari semula. Ciuman itu berlanjut cukup lama, dan saat itu Madara mulai terbawa suasana. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh Izumi di atas _tatami_ sehingga posisinya tepat menindih sang istri. Tangan besarnya mulai meraba dada istrinya dan bermain di atasnya, sementara pagutan itu terus berlanjut. Suara Izumi mulai terdengar sedikit erotis saat tangan suaminya bermain nakal di atas tubuhnya sementara kecupan sang suami kini mulai merambah ke leher.

"Madara-_sama_, Eiji mengatak–" Katashi membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih itu sontak membeku, dan seketika bangkit membenahi penampilan mereka yang kacau balau. Mereka baru ingat, bahwa sedari tadi pintu geser ruangan tersebut belum ditutup.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

**_Moral of this story_****: Pastikan selalu menutu pintu setelah memasuki ruangan, karena kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya di dalam ruangan tersebut. :3**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Purbalingga, 18 Juni 2014

12.55 WIB

* * *

**Bales repiu:**

**Blue13lack13lub3rry 6616 : Yea, emang sengaja. Keep reading ya, huehuehue.**

* * *

**Disini, saya mau minta pendapat kalian. Sebenarnya saya juga masih agak bingung terkadang untuk menggambarkan gimana sikap seorang Madara ketika sama cewek. Saya menggambarkan Madara (secara pribadi) sebagai pria yang flirty, bad boy, digandrungi banyak wanita dan semacamnya, tipikal pria yang benar-benar player, tapi saat ia menemukan wanita yang cocok (in this case, Izumi) dia cinta banget sama tuh cewek, gimana? Menurut kalian cocok ga? Kalian selalu free ngasih saran dan kritik (asal jangan pedes-pedes) serta pendapat kalian dengan ngasih repiu. Kalian juga boleh kok ngasih ide lewat repiu, nanti saya pertimbangkan. Tapi yang jelas, saya nggak nerima flame. **

**So, R n R, minna-san~? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Ficlet about Uchiha Madara and my OC, Izumi.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Memory of You © Lazuardi-Loo**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"A (Sweet) Flashback"**

**by Lazuardi Loo**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Madara-sama, kita harus membawanya pada Haruki-sama, ketua klan Kouki. Aku yakin medis dari klan tersebutlah yang bisa menyembuhkannya," Goro memberitahu._

_"Baik, aku akan membawa Izuna kesana," ia memapah tubuh Izuna yang terkena sebuah racun kuat dari musuh. Racun itu tampaknya cukup berbahaya, sementara medis dari klan Uchiha mengatakan mereka tak punya penawarnya, dan satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan adiknya adalah klan Kouki._

_Salah satu klan yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha adalah klan ini. Klan yang terkenal dengan ninjutsu air dan anginnya ini memang memiliki kemampuan medis yang hebat. Tanpa ragu, Madara membawa adiknya ke salah satu tenda medis dimana Haruki berada._

_"Haruki-san, adikku terkena racun," katanya dengan nada yang panik._

_Haruki memandang Izuna yang tampak pucat dan wajahnya membiru. Ia memeriksa denyut nadinya, lalu memerintahkan beberapa anggota Kouki untuk mengambil beberapa alat untuk memeriksanya._

_"Aku tak bisa membuat ramuannya," ia menggeleng, tampak berpikir, dan tiba-tiba ia melihat salah satu anggota medis, "Panggil Izumi kesini, segera!"_

_Madara memandang Haruki yang terlihat menanti dengan was-was. Di benaknya ia penasaran, siapa yang dimaksud Haruki dengan wanita bernama Izumi tersebut, sebab tampaknya gadis itu terdengar seperti satu-satunya orang yang cukup ahli untuk menyembuhkan adiknya. Pandangannya beralih saat seorang wanita berkimono biru tua dengan rambut panjang dan sebuah sanggul di kepalanya dengan pakaian yang lusuh –tampak baru saja kembali dari medan perang, memandang Haruki. Madara ternganga tak percaya, berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpinya saja_

_"Ada apa?" sahutnya pendek pada Haruki._

_"Sembuhkan Izuna, aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa membuat ramuannya,"_

_Madara berdeham sembari melipat tangannya ke dada. Izumi...Kouki? Ia menepuk bahu Goro yang tiba tak lama setelah kedatangannya, lalu berbisik padanya._

_"Goro, jangan bilang kalau wanita ini...Izumi Kouki si Jelita dari Timur itu?"_

_"Hai, Madara-sama. Dia berasal dari klan Kouki," sahutnya sembari mengangguk. _

_"Oh, baiklah."_

_Jadi ini bukan mimpi, batin Madara. Dia benar-benar manusia, bukan dewi. Matanya yang tajam memandang sosok Izumi yang kini menyembuhkan Izuna sementara dengan instruksinya menyuruh seorang ninja medis menumbuk ramuan obat yang dibutuhkan sesuai takaran. _

_Inikah wanita yang disebut sebagai si Jelita dari Timur itu? Ternyata sebutan itu bukan sekedar rumor dan isapan jempol belaka. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang wanita secantik dewi di hadapannya. Ia banyak berhubungan wanita, bahkan meniduri mereka, tapi dari semua wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, tak ada yang mampu menandingi kecantikan wanita ini. Kulitnya seputih porselen, bulu matanya yang lentik, dengan wajah bulat telur dan mata besar serta hidung yang mancung, belum lagi dengan bibirnya yang tampak merah muda. Sebuah kecantikan alami yang sudah cukup membuat semua pria terpaku sesaat ketika melihatnya._

_Tak terkecuali, seorang Uchiha Madara._

_"Kau merasa baikan?" tanya Izumi pada Izuna yang tampaknya sedikit membaik setelah racunnya dikeluarkan dan lukanya ditutup._

_Izuna mengangguk, menerima ramuan obat yang diberikan Izumi sementara seorang Kouki membantunya duduk._

_"Sebaiknya untuk sementara ini kau beristirahat dulu sampai keadaanmu memulih. Sebelum kau benar-benar merasa sehat total, kau harus meminum ini," ia memberi seplastik bubuk berisi obat yang harus ia minum._

_"Terima kasih," Izuna mengangguk kecil._

_"Baik, aku permisi dulu kalau begitu. Beristirahatlah."_

_Sosok itu pergi. Dan semenjak itulah bayangan Izumi tak pernah lepas dari benaknya._

_~oOo~_

_"Tampaknya kita harus memperkuat hubungan klan kita dengan para Kouki, karena kita memang membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Mengingat Senju pun sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan klain lain, tak ada salahnya kita membentuk aliansi kuat dengan Klan Medis tersebut. Kita harus membuat hubungan kuat dengan klan tersebut melalui ikatan yang sulit dihancurkan..." para tetua mengangkat topik, memandang Madara. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Madara-sama?"_

_"Ikatan apa yang bisa mengikat hubungan klan kami dengan mereka?" tanya Madara._

_"Ikatan pernikahan..."_

_"Ini baru kuterima dua hari lalu..." Hyodo membuka sebuah gulungan dengan cap lambang Kouki, "surat ini berisi pertanyaan mengenai kelanjutan aliansi antara klan Uchiha dan Kouki setelah perjanjian kita untuk tidak menyerang mereka dan membantu kita dalam peperangan bulan lalu. Mereka juga menyebutkan bahwa mereka lebih memilih berdamai dengan Uchiha dan melanjutkan hubungan antar klan ini. Bagaimana para tetua?"_

_"Kesempatan bagus..."seorang tetua wanita angkat bicara, "ini saatnya untuk memperkuat hubungan antar klan kita dengan mereka. Aku berpendapat agar hubungan ini diperkuat dengan pernikahan antar klan, dimana Madara-sama yang akan menikah dengan salah satu anak dari Haruki-sama, bagaimana yang lain?"_

_Madara terdiam sejenak. Menikah? Hal itu memang tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya. Pernikahan demi sebuah hubungan klan. Madara memang bukan orang sentimentil, tapi sikap tetua yang bahkan mengatur seluruh hidupnya –sampai pernikahannya – kadang membuatnya muak juga._

_Namun, demi klan, semuanya harus ia lakukan. Ia seorang ketua klan, dan memang harus menanggung beban itu di pundaknya._

_Tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa wanita yang akan menjadi calonnya adalah wanita yang pertama kali mencuri hatinya._

_~oOo~_

_"Ini Izumi Kouki, dan ini Chouko Kouki," Haruki memperkenalkan kedua anaknya. "Izumi berusia 19 tahun, lebih tua dua tahun dari Chouko. Keduanya adalah anakku."_

_Ia terpaku memandang Izumi. Ini...si jelita dar timur? Jadi, Izumi ini...anak dari ketua klan Kouki? Saat itu ia kaget, tapi juga senang. Tak bisa dipungkiri, semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan wanita tersebut, bayangan Izumi tak pernah lari dari benaknya, dan melihat kesempatan dimana Izumi adalah salah satu dari anak ketua klan, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus ini!_

_"Hn," ia mengangguk pelan. _

_Dipandangnya wanita berambut hitam dan bermata bening tersebut. Wanita ini – dalam keadaan apapun, selalu tampak cantik. Madara memandang kedua gadis yang diperkenalkan padanya itu sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya, berpikir. Sejujurnya saat ini ia sedang menenagkan perasaannya, sebab saat pandangannya bersirobok dengan Izumi, ia tak bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang. Ada apa dengan perasaannya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba begitu gugup?_

_"Haruki-san, bisakah aku bicara empat mata denganmu?" katanya memandang ketua klan tersebut dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada, dalam sikapnya yang begitu angkuh seperti biasa._

_"Baiklah, Izumi, Chouko, kalian boleh keluar. Jangan lupa, siapkan hidangan untuk makan malam. Hari ini Madara-san akan makan malam dengan kita."_

_"Baik," keduanya membungkuk sopan, lalu beranjak keluar dari washitsu. Sesaat setelah itu, Haruki mengangguk, seolah paham melihat sikap Madara yang tampaknya akan memutuskan siapa yang akan ia pilih sebagai istrinya._

_"Jadi, bagaimana Madara-san?"_

_"Aku memilih Izumi."_

_Haruki tersenyum seolah ia tampak sudah menduga keputusan yang akan diuat Madara, lalu mengangguk, "aku sudah menduganya. Ia memang cantik, Madara-san."_

_"Hn," ia mengangguk kecil._

_"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Mengenai pernikahan ini, lalu...kira-kira kapan Madara-san akan melaksanakannya."_

_"Dua minggu dari sekarang."_

_"Baiklah."_

~oOo~

Pernikahan itu akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Pernikahan yang terjadi tanpa melibatkan cinta. Izumi bukanlah sosok wnaita yang mudah ditaklukkan seperti wanita kebanyakan yang biasanya langsung mudah jatuh pada pesona Madara. Baginya, Izumi adalah wanita yang selalu membuat dirinya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi, tanpa tahu apa sebabnya. Meski disatu sisi ia jengkel pada sikap wanita itu yang tampaknya tak bersikap seperti para wanita pemujanya, disisi lain ia menikmati saat-saat dimana ia berusaha mendapatkan perhatian wanita tersebut.

Tapi , setelah tahu siapa Izumi, Madara benar-benar merasa seperti Uchiha terbodoh yang pernah hidup di bumi.

"Ne, Madara-_kun_, bisakah kau merapikan _futon_mu jika kau sudah bangun tidur! Dan jangan lupa, bajumu tolong dilipat yang rapi!" Izumi berkacak pinggang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Madara menurut, membereskan futon yang tergelar dan memasukkannya ke _oshiree_, meski di hatinya ia bersungut-sungut kesal, mengingat buat apa para pelayan jika ia harus memberskan semuanya sendiri?

"Bajumu jangan lupa dilipat!"

Madara mengangguk kecil, pasrah. Daripada adu mulut dengan wanitanya (yang pasti akan selalu dimenangkan oleh Izumi) hanya untuk berargumen mengenai sikapnya yang terkadang agak 'tak menghargai' Madara pada satu sisi (seperti menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu padahal ia seorang ketua klan) ia memilih melakukan hal yang istrinya suruh, selama hal itu masih dalam kategori 'dapat dimaklumi'.

Hanya Izumi-lah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat semua egonya menghilang.

"Izumi-_chan_, kenapa harus aku yang membereskan semuanya? Kenapa tak kau suruh saja pelayan saja yang membereskan semuanya?"

"Aku tak menerima protes! Para pelayan sudah cukup lelah membereskan ruangan lain yang jumlahnya banyak dan membereskan rumah, sementara mereka juga butuh istirahat. Lagipula, apa susahnya sih membereskan _futon_ dan bersikap sedikit rapi saja?"

"Tapi–"

"Kalau kau membantah, malam ini tak ada 'jatah' buatmu!"

Oh tidak, tidak. Madara lebih memilih merapikan semuanya sesuai permintaan sang tuan putri daripada ia harus tidur sendiri tanpa pelukan sang istri.

Baginya, Izumi adalah sosok yang akan selalu ia butuhkan. Selalu.

~oOo~

**TBC**

**Purbalingga, 26 Juni 2014**

**20.00 WIB**

* * *

**Apa ini? Hanya sedikit flashback pertemuan mereka. Nggak, nggak romantis kok. Mood-nya lagi nggak fluffy nih XD**

**R n R, minna-san?~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Ficlet about Uchiha Madara and my OC, Izumi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweet Memory of You © Lazuardi-loo**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Gara-Gara Kucing"**

**by Lazuardi Loo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Katsuya. Ia tampan, dengan mata yang tajam, namun tetap menggemaskan. Ia adalah satu-satunya 'sosok' yang selalu Izumi sayang, bahkan mungkin lebih dari rasa sayang Izumi terhadap Madara. 'Sosok' pemalas itu cukup kurang ajar, karena ia selalu berhasil menyita waktu berkualitas mereka dengan sekedar melintas, 'mepet' pada istrinya, atau terkadang memandang manja pada si Jelita dari Timur tersebut. Andai saja Katsuya adalah manusia, mungkin Katsuya adalah orang pertama yang akan ia bunuh sebelum Hashirama.

Sayangnya, Katsuya adalah seekor kucing.

Kucing itu gemuk, berwarna kuning dengan bulu tebal. Kucing itu adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang berhasil membuat Madara cemburu setengah mati pada Izumi, karena Izumi lebih mencintai Katsuya dibanding Madara. Setidaknya, itulah kesimpulan yang diperoleh dari membandingkan sikap Izumi memperlakukan Katsuya dan memperlakukan Madara.

"Madara, kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya Izumi, yang semenjak menikah dengannya selalu mengambil alih pekerjaan dapur karena keahliannya memasak.

"Mungkin ikan dengan _inarizushi_ dan sup miso..." Madara terdiam sejenak, meski pandangannya tak beralih dari gulungan yang ia baca.

"Buat inarizushi yang banyak, Izumi-_nee_!" seru Izuna dengan senyum lebar, mengingat jika porsi inarizushi tidak banyak, bisa dipastikan Madara akan menghabiskan bagiannya dan bagian Izumi.

"Baik..." Izumi mengangguk, meninggalkan keduanya, dan beranjak menuju dapur. Saat itu kelima pelayan langsung membungkuk hormat ketika ia datang. Ia melihat beberapa bahan mentah yang mungkin bisa dimasak untuk makan malam, lalu terpekur. Hanya tinggal sepotong ikan yang tersisa, dengan beberapa daging sapi dan bahan mentah untuk membuat inarizushi.

Sebaiknya ikan ini buat Madara saja, batinnya sembari mengolah ikan. Jemari-jemarik lentiknya mulai mengolah masakan tanpa canggung. Beberapa pelayan turut membantunya, tampak mondar-mandir sembari mengatur api dan sesekali memastikan rasa masakan yang sudah dibuat, yang mungkin kurang bumbu atau tampak aneh dilidah sang Nyonya Uchiha.

Saat ia mengaduk sup miso, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menggesek kakinya. Ia menoleh ke bawah. Dilihatnya Katsuya tampak manja menggesekkan tubuhnya dan mengitari kakinya. Izumi – yang paling tidak tahan untuk memanjakan kucingnya kalau sudah bersikap manja – merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengelus kucing itu.

"Satou, tolong aduk sup misonya, sudah kubumbui _kok_," katanya pendek dan Satou mengangguk.

Di dekat dapur ia asik bermasin dengan kucing peliharaannya, karena dimatanya Katsuya selalu menggemaskan. Ia tak pernah bosan melihat kucing tersebut menjilat tubuhnya, menggeliat, atau sekedar memandangnya dengan mata membulat. Namun malam itu, kucingnya agak berisik.

"Meow~meowww.."

"Kau lapar? Hm, kau lapar neko-chan?" ia memainkan jemarinya, menggelitik perut si kucing itu sembari tertawa kecil.

Kucing itu masih mengeong.

"Hm, aku ingat. Tadi siang kau hanya makan ikan sedikit. Ayo kita makan malam!" ia berbicara pada Katsuya sembari menggendongnya. Ia mencari seekor ikan, dan dengan senyumnya, memotong-motong ikan itu ke dalam bentuk kecil agar Katsuya lebih mudah mencernanya. Sesekali ia mengelus kepala kucing tersebut dengan sayang. Setelah ikan itu habis kucing itu tampak menjilat-jilat sekitar mulutnya dengan menggemaskan.

"Izumi-sama, semua masakan sudah matang," ucap Akari, mendatangi Izumi yang berjongkok , tak jauh dari dapur.

"Baik, nanti aku kesana," pandangannya teralih pada kucingnya saat Akari pergi, "ne, Katsuya-chan, aku makan malam dulu ya. Nanti kita bermain lagi. Jaa ne Katsuya-_chan_!"

Ia beranjak berdiri, lalu meninggalkan Katsuya di halaman dekat dapur. Setelah menyiapkan tiga set makanan, ia meminta Akari untuk memberitahu Madara dan Izuna untuk makan malam. Saat ketiganya berkumpul dan makanan dihidangkan, Madara tertegun melihat salah satu piringnya kosong.

"Izu-_chan_. Dimana ikan panggang sesuai pesananku?"

Izumi membeku. Seketika ia tersadar, bahwa ikan yang seharusnya tadi ia hidangkan untuk suaminya sudah menjadi makan malam peliharaannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada Madara sementara wajah Madara tampak dingin, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Gomen ne, Madara-kun, aku tadi memberikan ikan pesananmu untuk Katsuya, lagipula tadi siang ia hanya makan sedikit. Maafkan aku ya, ya, ya?" Izumi memasang wajah semanis mungkin pada Madara berharap agar suaminya memaafkan, sementara yang diajak bicara tak berkutik.

Madara mendesah. Kucing itu lagi, batinnya jengkel. Setelah memegang sumpitnya, ia makan tanpa banyak bicara, sementara Izuna yang tahu bahwa kakaknya jengkel berusaha tidak membuka mulut untuk tertawa karena wajah kakaknya benar-benar jelek saat ini. Izumi yang merasa tidak mendapat respon merasa tak enak hati. Ia tak menghabiskan makanannya, memandang Madara dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ne, Madara-kun, maafkan ak– "

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ia beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan istri dan adiknya, tak menghiraukan ucapan Izumi.

Sepanjang Madara melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, ia mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Kenapa sih kucing itu selalu diutamakan? Padahal Madara adalah suaminya, seorang ketua klan Uchiha yang dihormati! Namun, Izumi lebih mengutamakan kucing peliharaannya dibanding Madara! Ia, Uchiha Madara, shinobi yang paling ditakuti di medan perang, kalah dengan kucing? Yang benar saja!

Ia menggeser shoji dengan keras. Baru saja ia hendak duduk, sebuah bola bulu berwarna kuning tampak bergulung di atas bantal duduknya. Ia memandang benda tersebut dengan wajah bengis, lalu menendangnya.

"MREAOW~!"

"Berani-beraninya kau tidur disini, hah!" serunya galak sembari memandang sosok kecil yang tampaknya terlihat kesal akibat ulahnya. Ia mengacuhkan pandangan kucing itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan laporannya.

_Andai saja kau bukan kucing, Katsuya._

~oOo~

"Madara-_kun_, bajumu sudah kusiapkan..." ucap Izumi saat Madara baru saja mengeringkan tubuhnya dari _ofuro_. Madara tak meresponnya, melangkah masuk menuju ruang kerjanya. Izumi yang sedari tadi mengekori dirinya benar-benar tak dihiraukan. Ia mengecek beberapa laporan yang akan ia bawa, lalu, masih dengan penampilan bertelanjang dada (Izumi berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mimisan saat itu), melangkah masuk sebelum Izumi sempat masuk ke kamar dan melihat bajunya yang tampak berbulu. Ia membeberkan pakaiannya, sembari mengamati rambut halus berwarna kuning-kecoklatan yang menempel di bajunya.

Bulu kucing?

"Katsuyaa.." ia menggeram jengkel, melempar baju itu asalan, lalu mengambil pakaian yang baru. Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai bajunya, lalu keluar dari kamar dengan amarah.

"Izumi, aku akan membunuh kucingmu kalau kau membiarkan bajuku penuh dengan bulunya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya," katanya menggeram saat melihat Izumi, lalu sosoknya meninggalkan Izumi sebelum Izumi membuka mulut.

Izumi terdiam, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya sebuah pakaian yang telah ia siapkan tadi tampak terlempar di sudut ruangan. Ia menungutnya, lalu memerhatikan baju tersebut. ADa beberapa rambut kuning menempel di kain tersebut. Bulu Katsuya. Ia berdecak, jengkel juga. Namun, kucing tetaplah kucing. Mereka bertingkah nakal, karena mereka tak punya akal. Sebagai manusia, ia merasa sudah sewajarnya kalau Izumi memaklumi kenakalan binatang peliharaannya yang pasti sudah tidur diatas pakaian tersebut saat Madara masih di _ofuro_.

"Katsuya, Katsuya..."

~oOo~

Madara melangkahkan kakinya dengan kuyu. Sesekali ia mengambil nafas panjang, kesal. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dibalik sikap angkuhnya yang dingin, terselip rasa cemburu yang besar pada Izumi karena keberadaan kucing itu. Kenapa kucing itu selalu diutamakan? Ia suami Izumi, dan seharusnya ia dutamakan, diatas apapun. Ia melipat tangannya ke dada, sesekali mengangguk kecil saat beberapa Uchiha menyapanya tanpa menyunggingkan senyum sedikitpun, dan para Uchiha tampaknya sudah memaklumi sikap dingin dan susah senyumnya.

Saat ia hampir sampai ke rumahnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Katsuya melintas di hadapannya. Kucing itu memandangnya polos dan Madara memandangnya dengan wajah dingin. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengambil kucing tersebut dan membawanya. Ia melompat jauh, meninggalkan komplek Uchiha dan membawa kucing itu ke hutan.

Ia bermaksud membuangnya.

Saat di jalan, terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit. Awan tampak gelap, tanda akan turun hujan. Madara yang tampaknya tak menghiraukan cuaca saat itu melanjutkan langkahnya melompati dahan-dahan menuju hutan yang cukup jauh. Sampai di tengah hutan yang cukup lebat, ia menurunkan kucing itu, lalu berjongkok, memandang Katsuya.

"Aku memang pria jahat. Aku membunuh banyak orang, membuat perang, dan sebagainya, tapi aku tak akan pernah tega membunuhmu, jadi aku akan membawamu kesini dan melepaskanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," katanya pendek.

Katsuya mengeong pelan. Ia menghela nafasnya, merasa tak enak juga, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia berbalik meninggalkan kucing itu, lalu meloncati dahan pohon dan meninggalkannya. Bertepatan dengan itu hujan turun. Petir menyambar dengan deras, sementara angin pun beriup kencang menggoyangkan dahan dan dedaunan.

Ia berhenti, terdiam. Bagaimana nasib kucing itu kalau kehujanan? Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah, mengingat kucing itu adalah kucing kesayangan istrinya, yang mana itu berarti ia juga harus menyayanginya. Ia mendesah, benci dengan dillema seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Katsuya tetaplah hanya seekor kucing. Ia berbalik, kembali ke tempat dimana ia meletakkan kucing tadi, dan menemukan kucing itu telah hilang.

_Kemana dia?_

Ia mulai menoleh kesana-kemari, sembari menirukan suara kucing, melakukan segala cara, apapun itu untuk memancing agar Katsuya kembali, sementara ia pun mencari kesana kemari. Bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup tak lagi dihiraukan. Yang terpenting adalah a harus menemukan Katsuya. api pertanyaannya, dimana kucing itu saat ini? Dimana dia? Padahal belum sampai 10 menit ia pergi, tapi kucing itu telah menghilang.

Jika kucing takut air, sudah menjadi nalurinya jika kucing akan mencari tempat untuk berteduh kan? Ia mulai mendongak, dan menengok ke setiap bonggol kayu yang berlubang, berharap menemukan kucing itu, tapi yang diharapkannya tak ditemukan.

"Miaow!"

Madara tersentak. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mencarinya. Ia terkejut melihat kucing tersebut berusaha menjauh dari serangan seekor ular berbisa yang tampak menyerangnya. Ia melempar sebuah kunai ke arah ular tersebut, dan reptil itu mati seketika. Segera saja dibawanya Katsuya meloncati dahan-dahan pohon, kembali ke rumah. Kucing itu tampak menggigil dan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia mendekap kucing itu untuk sedikit menghangatkannya sementara langkahnya sedikit dipercepat. Tak sampai 15 menit, ia kembali ke komplek Uchiha, dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di depan gerbang rumahnya, lalu melangkah masuk. Saat itu seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya diikuti sosok Izumi yang kaget melihat suaminya basah kuyup dengan Katsuya di tangannya.

"Astaga, _anata_! Darimana saja dirimu Madara-_kun_?" ia menghampiri suaminya yang melangkah menuju _genkan_ dan melepas sepatunya, memberikan kucing itu pada Izumi, namun wanitanya malah memberikan kucing itu pada Miwako, pelayan perempuannya untuk dikeringkan. Ia membantu suaminya mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu mengambil sebuah pakaian kering dan memberikannya pada Madara.

"Kenapa kau sampai hujan-hujanan sih?" Izumi menatapnya bingung. "Sambil membawa Katsuya pula? Ada apa?"

"Ia hanya kehujanan saat dijalan pulang jadi aku membawanya bersamaku," katanya pendek, berbohong. Izumi mengerutkan kening, bingung, karena ia hafal betul kebiasaan peliharaannya yang selalu berada di sekitar rumahnya –paling jauh di depan gerbang kediaman mereka–dan segera kembali saat hujan turun. Tapi dilihat dari kondisi Madara dan kucingnya, ia merasa curiga bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Mencurigakan," ucapnya pendek sembari melipat tangannya ke dada.

Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, walau sebenarnya ia agak khawatir kebohongannya ketahuan.

"Jarak dari tempat pertemuan klan ke rumah hanya 10-15 menit," ucap Izumi berdeduksi. "Kenapa harus memakan waktu hampir satu jam untuk pulang? Kemana dulu kau?"

Madara berdecak, melemparkan pandangan dingin pada istrinya, yang tampaknya tak mempan sembari menggumam, "cerewet."

"Ne, Madara-_sama_! Jelaskan padaku!" Izumi mengikuti kemanapun langkah Madara, seolah ia akan selamanya mengekori sang ketua klan sampai pria tersebut menjelaskan alasannya. Madara medesah jengkel. Inilah yang ia benci dari wanita, cerewet, dan selalu ingin tahu segala sesuatu dengan detil. Bisakah istrinya diam saja tanpa banyak tanya? Madara menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang kerjanya, lalu memandang Izumi dengan rahang mengeras, dan ia menoleh dengan tatapan dingin dan irisnya yang semerah darah.

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Izumi terkesiap kaget. Ia tahu, jika Madara sudah menunjukkan sharingannya pada Izumi, itu adalah pertanda baginya kalau sang suami marah besar. Ia melangkah mundur, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dengan hati dongkol.

_Apa salahnya jika aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya dengan banyak bertanya? Tak tahukah ia bahwa aku hanya penasaran?_

Sementara itu Madara memandang sosok istrinya yang berlalu, dan kedua orb tersebut kembali hitam. Ia melangkah masuk menuju ruangan kerjanya, memandangi tumpukan laporan ini itu. Ia beranjak duduk di atas bantal duduk dan mengambil gulungan dari tumpukan atas, lalu mulai membaca. Matanya naik turun memandangi deretan tulisan laporan yang berhasil dikumpulkan para shinobi Uchiha.

Namun demikian, hatinya tidaklah di tempat.

Ia tampak terluka. Madara menurunkan gulungannya, teringat dengan raut wajah Izumi sesaat sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Apakah ucapannya terlalu kasar? Tidak. Madara menggeleng pelan. Kadang-kadang sebagai suami, ia juga tetap harus bertindak tegas dengan anggota klannya, meskipun itu istrinya sendiri. Sikap Izumi yang terlalu penasaran dengan hal-hal sepele hanya membuatnya gerah. Namun disisi lain, ada sebersit perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Ia memang tak cukup sentimentil dibanding pria pada umumnya, tapi ia adalah orang yang peka terhadap sekitar, apalagi istrinya, orang yang sudah ia tahu betul perangainya.

Duduknya jadi gelisah.

_Wajah Izumi tadi tampak begitu kaget._

_Juga sakit hati._

Madara mendengus kesal, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari meruntuki perasaannya yang begitu peka. Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Izumi, ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai, meski ini terdengar agak absurd untuk seukuran orang seperti Madara yang biasanya kejam dan tak punya hati.

_Mungkin aku harus minta maaf._

Madara menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengambil kuasnya dan mencelupkannya ke tinta, dan tangannya mulai menulis laporan lagi, meski ia agak setengah hati. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus minta maaf, begitu pikirnya.

Di sisi lain, Izumi tampak duduk di salah satu washitsu dan bermain dengan peliharaannya. Kucing kuning itu tampak bergelung di pangkuan Izumi sementara tangannya membelai tubuh Katsuya yang telah kering sembari bersenandung kecil. Entah kenapa, meski sudah beberapa bulan menikah dengan Madara, ia masih belum bisa menerima sikap Madara yang suka mendominasi dan terkadang ... kaku. Izumi seringkali harus lapang dada dengan sikap suaminya yang selalu sinis, seenaknya sendiri, bahkan egois.

Kalau ia boleh jujur, kadang ia menyesal harus menikah dengan pria seperti Madara.

Izumi memamg bukanlah wanita tradisional yang selalu mengharapkan kehidupan layaknya wanita di zamannya – mengurus suami, anak, dan jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik – namun bukan berarti ia tak pernah bermimpi untuk menikah. Dan dalam khayalannya, ia selalu menginginkan pria yang bisa memperlakukannya sederajat, bijak, namun suatu saat bisa jadi seseorang yang mampu melindungi Izumi. Pengertian, baik hati, dan kuat. Ia tak begitu peduli soal tampan atau tidaknya pria, karena baginya, karakter adalah hal terpenting untuk seorang pemimpin keluarga.

Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan. Ia terkurung di komplek Uchiha saat ini, sebagai istri dari seorang Madara Uchiha, pria yang terkenal dengan keji dan sadis.

Sangat jauh dengan harapannya.

"Hahhhh..." Izumi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kenapa jadi begini, Kami-sama?

Saat ia tercenung, belaiannya terhenti. Katsuya terbangun, dan ia mendongak memandang sang majikan yang tampak sedih. Matanya yang bulat menambah ekspresi manis dari wajah kucingnya yang memang sudah lucu dari sananya. Izumi menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat ekspresi tersebut, lalu menggaruk leher Katsuya dengan lembut, sehingga terdengar suara mengorok khas kucing saat ia dimanja. Kucing itu mendongak seolah ingin mendapat perlakuan lebih dari tangan Izumi.

"Setidaknya kau selalu menyenangkan, dibandingkan suamiku yang pemarah, Katsuya-chan~" katanya berbisik sembari menggaruk leher kucing tersebut.

Malam mulai menjelang saat Madara menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak seperti biasanya, sang istri tak mengantarkan cemilan seperti takoyaki atau oden ke ruangannya, sehingga saat ini perutnya terasa lapar. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu meggeser pintu ruangannya, berniat menuju dapur, berharap bahwa istrinya mungkin sudah memasakkan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, disana sosok cantik sang istri tampak sibuk mengatur beberapa pelayan untuk memasak. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Izumi segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan memebawa beberapa kantung sampah, melintasinya tanpa ekspresi. Madara mengerutkan alis melihat sikap dinginnya, namun segera tersadar bahwa wanita tersebut mungkin kesal padanya.

Izumi tak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara saat kedua bersaudara Uchiha di dekatnya sibuk membiacarakan perang. Saat ini, ia bahkan tak punya ketertarikan untuk menyela atau bertanya, karena merasa jengkel juga khawatir jika suaminya akan melotot padanya dan menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Makan malam berakhir ia segera memberikan beberapa makanan untuk Katsuya di kebun belakang rumahnya sembari menikmati pemandangan langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat Katsuya dari atas tanah, menggendongnya.

"Apa kau lihat ada orang di sekitarku?" tanya Izumi retoris. Gaya bicara itu sebenarnya adalah gaya bicara Madara, sehingga melihat sikap Izumi yang sinis membuat Madara mau tak mau, menarikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Didekatinya sang istri yang kini duduk di sebuah batu yang besarnya setinggi tubuh manusia, sembari memainkan kakinya, sementara Madara meloncat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tampaknya kau begitu pendiam malam ini,"

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Izumi sinis.

Istrinya marah. Bisa ia pastikan itu. Izumi merebut Katsuya dari tangannya dan menggendongnya sayang, tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Madara menghela nafas, melipat tangannya ke dada. Ingin rasanya ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf soal sikap kasarnya tadi sore, tapi mulutnya terasa berat dan lidahnya kelu. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan dirinya meminta maaf pada siapapun, bahkan pada wanita yang notabene merupakan istrinya sendiri.

Namun, jika ia tidak minta maaf, ia pasti akan tidur sendirian malam ini, dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku berniat membuang Katsuya ke hutan, namun tak jadi. Aku tak tega. Itu sebabnya aku pulang terlambat," katanya memberitahu perihal tadi sore yang sempat membuat wanitanya penasaran.

"Hm."

Madara menoleh pada Izumi. Tak berkomentar?

"Terima kasih untuk membawa Katsuya kembali, kalau begitu," sahutnya pendek. Izumi membelai sang kucing yang kembali bergelung di pangkuannya seperti biasa. Madara gerah juga dengan sikap Izumi. Wanita di sebelahnya selalu bersikap hangat dan penyayang padanya, sehingga sikap dingin Izumi membuatnya begitu tak nyaman. Meski ia benci mengakuinya, Madara selalu menyukai sikap perhatian sang istri, baik dalam sentuhan, ucapan sayang, atau perhatian tidak langsung, sehingga tentu saja lama-kelamaan ia kesal.

"Hentikan sikapmu, Izumi. Aku tak suka."

"Sikap apa?"

"Sikap dinginmu! Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dari si–"

"Tunggu!" Madara menahan bahu Izumi yang baru saja akan beranjak untuk meloncat turun membuat Izumi menoleh padanya. "Bisakah kau bersikap sewajarnya saja? Tidak dingin atau sinis seperti ini?"

"Buat apa? Toh kau malah akan memarahiku dan menyuruhku diam," sahut Izumi tanpa basa-basi.

Sekarang jelas. Izumi jelas marah padanya.

"Heh, Izumi-_chan_, kalau kau marah bilang sa–"

"Malam ini aku tidur di ruang kerjamu."

"Jangan!" ketakutan Madara benar-benar jadi nyata. Ia tak akan bisa tidur tanpa istrinya. "Kau tetap tidur bersamaku."

"Tch, kau mengaturku?"

"Ya aku mengaturmu. Ini perintah dariku."

"Jangan gunakan kekuasaanmu sebagai ketua klan, Tuan Uchiha. Aku adalah cabang utama dari klan ini," ucap Izumi berusaha meninggalkan Madara tapi cengkraman tangan Madara di bahunya cukup kencang.

"Tapi aku tetap ketua klan."

"Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan kekerasan sih?" nada Izumi kali ini meninggi, memandangnya dengan wajah emosi. "Aku hanya ingin tidur sendiri!"

"Tapi aku tak bisa tidur tanpamu!" seru Madara, dan sedetik kemudian Madara terkesiap dengan ucapannya sendiri. Keduanya tercenung sejenak, sementara Madara mengalihkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Izumi menghela nafas, melepaskan kucing di pangkuannya dan memandangi suaminya yang terdiam. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tersenyum geli mendengar kenyataan bahwa pria yang terkenal kuat di dunia shinobi setelah Hashirama ternyata hanyalah seorang bayi besar yang butuh ditemani dalam tidur.

Ia tersenyum geli. Kali ini tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia meloncat turun, diikuti suaminya yang masih melipat tangannya ke dada, masih mempertahankan gengsi tingginya dengan bersikap sok keren.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Izumi mengelus lengan atas Madara yang tidak ditepis oleh Madara, sebuah gesture yang hanya bisa ia terima dari orang yang paling ia cintai. Biasanya, jangankan mengelus, orang asing (selain Izuna atau Izumi) yang menyentuh pun langsung ditampik.

"Kita tidur bersama, seperti biasanya."

Madara menoleh, memandang wanitanya. Izumi tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipinya, "ayo tidur."

Madara berteriak girang dalam hati. Izumi mengajaknya kembali ke dalam rumah menuju kamar utama, menggelar futonnya. Ia membimbing suaminya untk beristirahat sementara ia melepaskan yukata luar, menyisakan kimono dalamnya dan beranjak menuju futon dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Saat ia menarik selimutnya, pria bermata onyx itu memandangnya dengan posisi menyamping, dan Izumi langsung paham. Dibelainya kepala sang ketu klan dengan lembut sementara matanya setengah terpejam.

Saat Izumi mulai tidur nyenyak, ia bisa merasakan rengkuhan kuat sang ketua klan melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat di tengkuk Izumi.

Pria manja, batin Izumi, terkikik dalam hati.

~oOo~

**TBC**

**Purbalingga, 11 Juli 2014**

**10.16 WIB**

* * *

**Ini termasuk fluff bukan yah? Ah entahlah! Saya sedang dalam mood untuk menulis soal Madara nih, jadi, beginilah...sebuah ficlet yang diselesaikan dalam 3 jam saja!**

**So, R n R, minna~?**


End file.
